Recently, the FCC has indicated that unused spectrum, e.g., unused TV spectrum, may be used by communications devices for wireless communications in accordance with rules for accessing the spectrum. These rules are designed to avoid interference to the primary users, e.g., TV service Broadcasters. However, the FCC has not mandated any particular technology that should be used. This can potentially lead to situations where devices which support various different technologies may coexist and attempt to access the same white space. Managing interference across technologies can be difficult in an environment where different technologies may attempt to use the same spectrum and operations are not coordinated between the different technologies. Moreover, since there are potentially multiple frequency bands corresponding to the white space available for communication, efficient use of multiple bands across various technologies as well as for a given technology can be challenging.
In view of the above discussion, it should be appreciated that there is a need for methods and/or apparatus which would facilitate determination and/or assignment of one or more frequency bands corresponding to unused spectrum to a communications device for wireless communications.